Unused Content
The Unused Content or Scrapped Ideas '''or '''Removed Content are things in Lumber Tycoon 2 that were planned, but never added or things that were added for a while but removed later. The [[Stone Axe|'Stone Axe']] was an item that could be obtained in the early development of Lumber Tycoon 2. It was later replaced by the Basic Hatchet due to that fact that this axe had not been retextured in any way. For curiosity, this axe can be seen in the player's inventory, no matter what the type of axe it is. The original box is also included in the VIP Room. The [[Pink Neon Wire|'Pink Neon Wire']] was a planned item to add in Link's Logic along with the other neon wires but It was never added for some reason. It was just a regular Neon Wire, but pink. Eerie Skull 'is an item that was planned to add in 2016 Halloween Update, along with Dark Pumpkin and Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. Prior to the skull's release, hackers were able to insert this item into the game. However, seemingly as a punishment for this action, Defaultio removed the skull from the game files and disregarded its implementation to the game. However, the already-exploited skulls still remained within the game. Shortly after, the item grew in quantity due to replication bugs and every existent instance of the Eerie Skull was eliminated from the game. All available skulls disappeared from the game for punishment. [[Magenta Icicle Lights|'Magenta Icicle Lights]] was planned item to be added in, during which Icicle Lights were added. However, the Magenta Icicle Lights were never added due to unknown causes. Pink Wood ''was'' a featured classified wood type in Lumber Tycoon 2 and is unknown the exact date it was released and if it will ever be returned to the game or not. It was available on consoles until its decommission, and could be rarely found inside Oak Wood trees. One week after discovery, on 6/28/16, the wood was confirmed to have been available on consoles only and was available during a certain period. Its value per unit is yet not confirmed because of people did not want to sell this wood to the Wood Dropoff because it was extremely rare during the period it was released. There used to be a Black Worklight Box on the Retirement Stand. It is unknown why it was there. On 6/13/16, the black Worklight was replaced with the Chop Saw and the Wire. In the VIP Room, there are some items from Pre-Alpha. They are the Stone Axe, Fair Sawmill, Conveyor, Worklight and a drawing of a car named 'Text'. The boxed items from today have different size and texture. The [[Chicken Axe|'Chicken Axe']] is an axe that can currently only be found in the games files. The probability is very high that this axe is a simple inside joke. It's unknown when the axe was added, but shortly after people started hacking it in and duping plus selling it for unreasonable amounts of money.